Halloween Scare
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: So, Dick and Bruce get into a fight on halloween about a stupid party; Now Dick is missing and on a 'strike for rights (to party)' Where he goes? What he does? Now that is what you'll have to find out. I promise it'll be as funny as I can do and well..when writing this I almost choked on my own laughter. Just a warning.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought since it was close to halloween I would write a cute fluffy-ish daddy!bats story. So here you go. Oh and Dick is 8 again, because he's such a cutie 8 year old.**

**Disclaimer: I own Young Justice, and I am also Batman...not**

**Halloween's Scare**

**Chapter 1**

"Bruce, pleaseeee!" 8 year old Dick Grayson begged.

"No." Bruce stated coldly.

"Why not?" Dick pouted.

"Because I said so." Bruce answered as he turned the page of his magazine, not actually reading it but hoping that if he pretended the boy would go away.

"That's not a very good answer!" Dick said.

"Well, I don't care." Bruce shot back.

"But, Bruce..."

"Look, Dick, I don't understand why you would want to go and hang out with Roy and his friends on Halloween...Why don't you go trick-or-treating with Barbra or Wally?" Bruce asked facing his ward.

"They're going to Speedy's party!" Dick exclaimed.

"Oh." Bruce said quietly.

"Yeah,Oh." Dick mocked. "So can I go?"

"Look, if your friends jump off a bridge would you?" Bruce asked.

Dick thought about it, "Ye- No." Dick said confused.

"So, there's your answer. Now, if you want to go trick-or-treating you can go with your friends that _don't _know Speedy." Bruce said.

"Ugh, you-your so so...it's just a party, I do dangerous stuff when I put on the mask! What? Do you think's gonna happen? Oh, Help me Bruce! I'm getting attacked by the fruit punch!" Dick said sarcastically as he marched up the stairs of the manor. Just then, Alfred walked back from the front door.

"Sir, as much as I like to hand out candy to youngsters..." Alfred said sarcastically rolling his eyes as the doorbell rang. "You should talk to him." He said before opening the door.

* * *

><p>Dick went to the top of his closet and grabbed him blue 'Haley's Circus' backpacksuitcase down, using a stool. He went over to his drawers and took some shirts and pants and other stuff. He went to his bed and took his favorite stuffed animal, peanut, and also stuffed it into backpack. After going into the bathroom and taking his toothbrush and his favorite toothpaste along with a small bottle of soap he looked around and got a sheet of paper and a pencil before jumping out the window.

* * *

><p>Bruce knocked on the door. "Dick, Dick can we talk?" He said through the door. Finally giving up her opened the door and found the room completly empty. Panic had flooded through him.<p>

"Alfred!" Bruce called.

"Yes, Master Bruce?" Alfred called.

"Dick's gone!" Bruce replied.

"How can you be so sure, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he came through the door.

"1) He took peanut. 2) This." Bruce said handing Alfred the note.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? I know, it's serious right now but It'll be hilarious. Just wait and see whatwhere Dick does or goes when he's on his 'strike' opps, said too much. Review if this is worth continueing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I see this is a big hit, thanks guys!**

**Chapter 2**

Dick jumped onto the tree and started to climb up. It was 8:00 so he knew that they were home. He knocked on the window and soon a redhead poked his head out.

"Dick, dude! What are you doing out there? It's freezing!" Said the 10 year old boy. Dick looked around. It was freezing, he was shivering actually.

"What does it look like Wally?" Robin asked.

"Hmm, you got a backpack...your on a tree...wait, are you going hiking without me?" Wally asked hurt.

"Wally..can I come in?" Dick asked.

"Y-Yeah, sure." He said before letting him him.

* * *

><p>Dick sat on the edge of Wally's bed a cup of hot chocolate between the boy's hands, as he explained what happened between him and Bruce.<p>

"Well, you should be lucky you didn't go. The party was soo boring. There wasn't even candy, and someone 'spiked' the punch. What ever that ment." Wally shrugged.

"Did...they..throw it or something. Like spiking a ball in volleyball?" Dick asked, confused. Wally shook his head and shrugged.

"I drunk some, but I felt a little woozy and lucky for my powers it didn't matter much because of the metabolism thing, you know?" Wally explained. Dick just nodded. "So, when you going back to Bruce's place?" Wally asked. "And how'd you get to central city so fast?"

"I'm never going back. And I took the Zeta Tubes." Dick said dismissivly as he looked around the room.

"Cooool. You know how to use those things? I can only use them when I'm with Uncle Barry." Wally awed.

"Yeah, it's not that hard to hack into. Usally I would need Bruce's scan and code, but turns out the code it his birthday/day his parents...you know." Dick said. Wally nodded.

"So, if you aren't ever going back...you wanna stay here? Barry's giving me a bunk bed for christmas! But, until then, you can sleep on the bed and I'll have the blow-up matress." Wally assured.

"Well, I was going to go somewhere..." Dick said.

"WALLY?" screamed Barry.

"Oh no!" Dick said.

"Uh..hide!" Wally said before opening the door to face his Uncle. When he turned around Dick was gone.

"Wally..." His uncle said looking around the room.

"Yeeeeesss, Uncle Barrrrrry." Wally said slowly as Barry super-sped around the room searching for something.

"I heard voices...everything ok?" Barry asked.

"Ye-" Suddenly a sneezed came from under the bed. Wally flinched. Barry sped over to the bed and looked under.

"WHAT THE?" Barry exclaimed.

"Heeeeeeyyyyy...Mr. Barry..." Dick said.

"Dick? What the heck are you doing under there?" He asked as he pulled the boy up.

"I ran away from home..." Dick said ashamed. "But I don't regret it. I was a boy when I left, now I'm a man. A free man! A man without a grumpy old bat to be a grumpy old mean bat to him!" Dick said as he stood up, his chest puffed out.

"I wanna be a free man too!" Wally shouted mocking Dick's stand.

"NO! Last time you were a 'free man' I found you in Paris asking a french dude where you could get 'french fries'!" Barry exclaimed. Dick laughed.

"Dude, you get french fries at McDonalds, not in Paris." Dick laughed.

"Well, I wanted _authentic _french fries." Wally shot back.

"Do you even know what authentic means?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, original or something. I don't know." Wally said. "You don't either."

"Nuh uh! I do too know!" Dick said.

"Ok, then what does it mean?" Wally asked.

"...I don't know...I'm younger!" Dick said.

"HA!" Wally shouted.

"BOYS STOP!" Barry screamed. "I called Bruce. Zeta tubes are down and I can't run you there, it's too cold and too far. Dick, you're staying the night."

"O..k." Both boys said.

* * *

><p><strong>So was that funny? I thought it was. Please review, and thanks for the reviews!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that this took so long update but writers block and school have been driving me insane! Sorry, about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, 'cause if I did, I would have an episode with a flash back to when Dick was only 8 and Bruce had lost him.**

**Chapter 3**

**8:00 am**

"Bruce, I'm sorry, calm down." Barry said as he looked at the angry bat.

"Where is Dick?" Bruce asked struggling to stay calm.

"Wally said he woke up and he was gone. I'm sure he couldn't have gotten to far in the snow.." Barry Allen explained.

"He has access to the Zeta Tubes!" Bruce exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>7:00 am<strong>

"You sure you gonna be ok, lil dude?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, I gotta go, thanks for covering for me Walls." Dick said as he pulled on his hoodie and grabbed his bag.

"No problem, and thanks for a key to the hotel in Hawii!" Wally replied. Dick crackled, nodded and jumped out of the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Starling City<strong>

**Time: 11:00 am**

Dick crackled as he peered through the window and watched closely as Speedy held up a hair brush and sang:

" _I throw my hands up in the air some times,_

_saying AYO! Gotta let go!" _

Dick laughed before knocking on the window. Speedy yelped and dropped the brush at the sight of his 'younger brother' before embarressly walking over to the window.

"How much did you see?" Speedy asked his cheeks red with embarressment.

Dick crackled as he showed him the video.

Speedy glared as he tried to grab the phone but only fell halfway out the window. "Delete it!" He growled.

"Too late, I already posted it on youtube, instagram, my space, facebook, and I sent it to allllllll the hereos on my contacts...p.s that means all of them, oh and including you." Dick crackled.

Speedy groaned. "What do you want, boy blunder?"

"Hey! And I'm on a free man trip. No more bats, I'm a free man I tell you."

Speedy chuckled, "Yeah, a free man with a bedtime."

"Nope, Wally and I went to China last night and came back at 3 am, then at 7 we heard batsy is comming so Wally covered for me and I left." Dick explained.

"Wow, China huh?" Speedy asked impressed. Suddenly a crash came from downstairs. Speedy's eyes went wide.

"What was that?" Dick asked curious.

"UH..." Speedy paused as he heard sounds comming from his mentor and his...friend, that ment that Dick should not go down there. "Nothing, we have a ghost in our house, you know. It only comes out for Halloween." Speedy said but immediantly regretted it when he saw the look on his friends face...terror.

"G-Ghost..." Dick trembled looking around. "I...I..d..don't like...g..ghost."

"No, I...there's no ghost!" Speedy quickly said. "Uh, come on let's go to the park for a bit, and get out of this house." Speedy offered. "Ice cream?"

Dick nodded excitedly as he jumped out the window, Speedy texted Bruce, "Found your lil robin, gonna take him to the park before he runs again."

* * *

><p><strong>ReViEw <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long! You probably thought I was dead or something...well sorry to burst your bubble...I'm not! :( 'Noooooooooooooooo' is what your most likely thinking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 4**

Dick sat on the highest bar of the jungle gym. He looked down to the other kids his age who awed and oohed.

"How did you get that high?" A kids asked.

"Skills..." Dick replied cooly.

"Duh! He's DICK GRAYSON! He probably has like thousands of ninjas to train him." Another replied.

"Nah, ninjas aren't good enough. Maybe like a superhero...like BATMAN!" The first one added. Dick froze.

"No, I was trained by ninjas." He answered.

"Darn it!"

Dick looked out into the distance, he looked at Speedy and froze. There walking up to Speedy was Bruce...Dick looked around once again and saw a Caucasian, black haired boy who was doing somersaults in the grass. He did one back flip onto the ground and ran to the boy.

"Hey, Kid?" Dick asked. The kid stopped mid somersault and looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Wanna make a quick..." Dick paused and reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He only had a dollar and a lollipop. "A quick dollar? I'll throw in a lollipop?" The kid quickly nodded and Dick pulled him into the closest building.

* * *

><p>"Where is Dick? Why aren't you keeping a good eye on him?" Bruce asked.<p>

"Relax, he's..." Roy looked around until he saw a Caucasian black haired boy wearing the t-shirt that Roy had given him. It clearly said "RICHARD GRAYSON" on the back in white bold letters. The boy was on the swings with his back faced toward them. "There." Roy pointed to the swings. "Now, Imma go. Bye! Tell Dickie I'll see him at the next JLA meeting."

Bruce ran toward the boy. His face fell when he saw the green not saphire blue eyes of his ward. It was another Caucasian black haired boy with a dollar bill sticking out of his front pocket and eating a lollipop.

"Where did you get that shirt?" Bruce asked in a low growl.

"Are you Bruce Wayne?" The boy asked. Bruce nodded. "Oh, I can't tell you." The boy said standing up and patting the dollar in his pocket.

Bruce groaned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a 100 dollar bill. The boys eyes grew wide as he pointed in the direction that he saw the other boy go.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it's short and sucky-ness...I just really owed you guys an update. Please review, although I don't really deserve it.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, soo thanks for reviewing! I just finished reading the best story in my life it's a chalant story called 'My Own Aster' I love it. Anyways...P.S this is the last chapter. Very long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Chapter 5**

Robin walked the streets of Gotham, after almost being caught by Bruce he went to the one place Bruce would never look...Gotham. It was Sunday and he was off and didn't have to go to school until Tuesday.

"Where to go?" He pondered. He knew it was dangerous to be walking alone in Gotham, exspeacially so close to nighttime. He was suddenly pulled into an allyway.

"Brad?" Dick asked in shock.

"Looky here boys, we got little nerdy Grayson here...the circus freak." Brad called out. Brad use to always bully Dick because Dick was a grade higher. Brad thought that because he was older by a couple of years...seeing that he had failed a couple of grades...that he could bully Dick with his 'posse'.

"Hey Grayson... how you gonna fly your way out of this one?" Brad's friend, Garret asked as the two boys started to close in on him.

"I- I'm warning you, I don't wanna hurt you!" Dick said. He could face off the psychopaths of Gotham but couldn't stand up against a bully. He would risk his identity and Bruce's.

The two boys laughed and Garret raised his fist. Dick closed his eyes, waiting for the pain that never came. He only heard sounds of grunts and what he recognized as the wonderful sound of bones cracking, and for once it wasn't coming from him or Bruce. He opened his to find none other but...

"UNCLE CLARK?"

"Richard Grayson, I was flying to go and see Bruce and I see you getting pumbled by a few of these jerks. Why aren't you at home, it's almost dark." Clark explained.

"I'm not going home." Dick said.

"Yes. You are." Clark told him, his hands crossed over his chest as he glared at the kid.

Dick crossed his arms over his chest and glared back, "No, I'm not."

"Why not?" Clark asked.

"'Cause Bruce is a butt-faced-bat loving-no fun-big-fat-overprotective-paranoid- Meanie." Dick explained.

"Ok, so why is Bruce a butt-faced-bat loving-no fun-big-fat-overprotective-paranoid- Meanie?" Clark asked.

"He wouldn't let me go to a party, with Speedy."

"Speedy's way older than you. Come on, you're going home." Clark said lifting the boy up and holding him.

He wouldn't lie, Dick put up a fight and if he wasn't indestrucable he would have lost that little birdie. Between the biting, pinching, punching, kicking, screaming, and even more biting...the kid finally fell to sleep as Clark brought him back to the manor.

* * *

><p>Dick woke up in his own king sized bed.<p>

"CLARK!" He screamed as he threw the blankets off and stomped downstairs. Clark must have stayed over because it was now morning and he and Bruce were talking while drinking coffee. "I change my mind, Bruce may be a butt-faced-bat loving-no fun-big-fat-overprotective-paranoid- Meanie. But your a butt-faced-blue-and-yellow-and-red-loving-no-fun-big-fat-overprotective traitor." Dick huffed.

"Dick you don't mean that." Clark said smirking. "Bruce wants to say sorry." Clark smirked nudging Bruce.

"Really?" Dick asked, hopeful.

Bruce sighed. "I. Am. Very. Sorry." He said slowly.

"Nah, I'm not buying it." Dick said dismissively.

"I'll let your drive the batmobile, if you stay home." Bruce sighed.

"Really?"

"No." Bruce said. "I was kidding, you're staying home."

"No, I'm not, you kinda owe me. You gotta make up for it." Dick said in a-matter-of-factly way.

Bruce looked to Clark for help who just nodded agreeing with the young boy.

"Fine. But if you run anyone over, you're dead." Bruce said.

Dick's head shot up and he raced down to the batcave. "NO PROMISES." He shouted.

Bruce smiled and shook his head following the kid...his kid.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm sorry if it wasn't all that good it's just I was getting a little writers block with this one and I'm so sorry if you hated it. I will be working on more daddy!bat stories if you would like me to. Review.<strong>


End file.
